Innocence
by Rainfox88
Summary: COMPLETE! Wracked with guilt, anger, and fear, Jill realizes she needs to help Chris and Sheva end Wesker once and for all after they leave her to get onto the ship. She needs her true freedom, and she can't lose Chris again. My take on RE5's ending!
1. Part One: Dirge

****

Innocence

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a three part story, meaning only three chapters. So, it's not going to be a very long story. This is my version of RE5's ending, how I think it should have ended. Chris and Sheva rescue Jill and leave her to go stop Wesker once and for all. Jill, full of guilt, hate, and fear, decides to go after them to help them destroy their nemesis that has caused the world so much horror. Please enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom owns Resident Evil, and forever will. Yay for them!

* * *

**Part One: Dirge**

As soon as Chris was able to tear the object off of Jill's chest, it short-circuited, burning her flesh and his hand. Chris tossed it aside, his eyes still on Jill, on his old partner that he had missed so much. Jill cried out, grabbing at her chest where her flesh was burned. She stumbled about, losing balance. Chris's heart leaped to his throat, and he heard Sheva cry out something. He jerked forward to catch Jill, and he was barely successful.

He fell to his knees, moving her up so he could hold her. His body was aching in pain from their fight with Wesker and Jill. The old, stone monarch room was a maze, smelling of lime and dust. Wesker had already run off, and Chris and Sheva were left to face Jill. The object on her chest proved to be her puppet string to Wesker.

Chris hugged her hard. _Damn you Wesker…_

"Jill? Jill, are you alright?" he asked as she was coming to.

She moved her head to look at him, opening her blue eyes and gasping for a new kind of air. A breath of freedom…

"Chris," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Chris shook his head. "It's okay." He didn't know what else to say. All he could do was stare into her eyes, seeing the old shine that he knew so well start to return.

Jill moved her head slowly to look over at Sheva, who had stood back a ways to let them have room. She was watching them with a very warm, very relieved look on her face.

"Are you Sheva?" Jill murmured.

"Yes," Sheva answered gently, slightly nodding her head.

"I couldn't control my actions, but God I was still aware…Please forgive me."

Sheva took a step forward, to show reassurance to the injured Jill. "It's alright."

Chris slowly helped her to her feet. Jill's battle suit was torn and messy, but still good enough to wear until they got out of this hellhole. As soon as Jill was able to stand, though she still held onto Chris, she looked up at her own partner. The two immediately hugged each other. Sheva smiled and the tender scene. She could even hear Jill give a small sob. Chris stroked her back, holding her as hard as he could. He kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down. It felt so good to be able to hold her like this. He felt as if something had reopened in his heart, and it took all of his willpower to let Jill go when she pulled away.

"I'm alright. You need to stop him."

Chris shook his head hard. "We can't just leave you here!"

"If you don't, then Wesker will spread Uroboros across the globe! Millions will die, Chris! You are the only one who can stop him!"

Chris stared at her, looking very reluctant. He just got her back. He wasn't leaving her again. Jill saw this. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. "Don't you trust your partner?"

Chris lowered his gaze to the stone floor. He even looked over at Sheva. Sheva gave a soft smile in his direction, making Jill look over at her as well. The African beauty didn't say a word. She knew it was Chris's choice. She looked to the door where Wesker had disappeared through. Chris and Jill followed her gaze.

"I will be fine. I will call for help. Only you can stop Wesker."

"Alright," Chris answered with renowned confidence. He took a minute to squeeze her hand once more, remembering the touch and not looking away from her eyes.

After a strong moment, he finally stepped away, letting go of Jill's hand. He swallowed hard, and turned around, heading into the elevator. Jill turned to Sheva almost in a pleading manner.

"Please take care of him."

Sheva could only nod. She walked gracefully into the elevator. Chris and Jill stared at each other for a moment longer, before the doors quickly slid shut, blocking them off from each other. Jill closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling lost. She felt her scarred chest.

_Chris…you are the only one…_

***

Chris was doing okay until he stepped outside of the elevator. He slowed to a stop, staring at the floor. All he could think about was Jill. For a moment, everything else, even Wesker, was forgotten. He could hear strong winds up ahead, and could feel their pace finding his skin. Even that was left forgotten. He hands formed into fists on their own.

"Chris?"

Sheva's voice brought him back to the real world. He couldn't go back for Jill. She was right. Sheva and Chris were on a time limit to get to Wesker. He shook his head at his new partner.

"I'm alright," he told her, and walked ahead of her out onto the balcony that overlooked the rocky African bay.

The two of them looked all over, smelling saltwater and oil. The cliffs were huge along the bank, creating a giant port that was built along its ancient stone. Sheva quickly got his attention, pointing down towards the harbor.

"There!" she shouted.

Chris could barely make out Wesker and Excella as they walked along the giant ship's deck. The ship was a good mile and a half down the catwalk. They needed to hurry before the ship would deport. With a nod at Sheva, Chris headed along the catwalk, suddenly needing to get to Wesker. He needed to end this once and for all. Sheva followed on behind him. They both didn't say any words as they ran for their next destination, towards another confrontation. A confrontation that Chris hoped was final for him and Wesker.

***

Jill didn't know how long she stared at the stone door where Chris and Sheva had disappeared through. She had minutes ago heard the elevator take them up. Now the elevator was quiet, leaving her in the gaping maze with only silence to spare. She shook out of her trance, feeling her aching body start to move on its own. She needed to head back so she could call for help. She patted her belt and holsters, checking for ammo and items. She found one clip to go with her machine gun. She also found her cell phone. For a moment, she stared at the sleek device. It would do her no good to call for help on this phone. The cell phone she held in her hand automatically answered to Wesker, no matter what number she called. She would have to find something else.

Jill dropped the phone suddenly, as if it had burned her. She felt compelled to stomp it to pieces, and she did. Once the phone was crunched into obliteration, she had to take a moment to collect herself before she broke down.

_Dammit, Jill…pull yourself together. Chris and Sheva need you…_

She was free now. Now she could make a difference. Now she could fight back. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. As much as she wanted to desperately help them in ending Wesker, part of her was too frightened to step up to the plate. She had been Wesker's puppet for almost three years. He used her to create antibodies for Uroboros, her own antibodies against the T-Virus. He made her do unspeakable things…things she saw too clearly through her own eyes that she was unable to stop. That fear in her was a mix of many emotions. She feared that once she got too close to Wesker that she would lose control and automatically turn into his puppet again, even with the control device gone. She feared that she could be too weak and have to watch as he killed Chris and Sheva, then took her as his slave once again.

Her best bet was to stay away. Chris and Sheva could handle him. Jill just needed to contact the West Africa branch of B.S.A.A to get some reinforcements into this sick game. They needed to end this _now_.

She started to run down the spiral stone steps onto the level floor. She would head back through the underground Missile Area and the Uroboros Research Facility, and take one of the elevators up to the surface. It would be easy to gain phone access once up there.

She came to a complete stop halfway down the staircase. Biting her lip, she looked back up to the elevator doors that Chris and Sheva went through. She fought back her emotions as another storm hit her. She couldn't just leave them. She couldn't just run away. She had to face Wesker. She had to save Chris.

_Oh no! I forgot to tell them about the serum!_

Wesker would be unstoppable without the PG67A/W serum. The syringe was used to regulate the virus in Wesker's body. He had to take it as a regular dose. Jill knew enough that an overdose would push Wesker over the edge, maybe just enough for them to be able to kill him. Excella had it in a special case, and she was already on the ship.

Her mind was made up. She turned back with hurry, leaping into the elevator to follow Chris and Sheva. When the elevator doors swung open, she was greeted with strong winds and a setting sun. As soon as she came all the way out onto the catwalk overlooking the cliffs and dock, she heard the ship signal its horn. The horn echoed across the cove, scaring off many birds in the process. Jill had only minutes, maybe even seconds to get to the ship before it started leaving. She glared at it with determination and new strength.

_Alright…I'm going in. Hang in there Chris…and Wesker…your life ends here…_

***

Night and stormy clouds had swallowed the sun. The only lights came from the ship deck. Chris had lost track of time once they had sneaked onto the ship. He and Sheva kept low amongst the cargo and crates that littered the deck, creating a maze upon the ocean. Majini soldiers were positioned along many points, and Chris found that espionage was not going to be possible here.

Sheva peeked her head around one of the crates, looking up one of the staircases that led to a few Majini guards. When she turned around to face Chris again, she saw that he was in deep thought.

"Chris? Are you alright?"

"We shouldn't have left her."

"Jill will be fine," Sheva assured, nodding at him. "We need to stay focused, Chris."

"Yeah…sorry…"

They took a moment to load their guns and get ready. They nodded at each other, and then Chris went first. Sheva stuck close, and they made quick steps up the staircase towards the Majini. The infected men yelled out upon seeing them. Chris and Sheva opened fire before the crazed zombies could.

Their GPS was being blocked on the ship, and Chris hardly had any idea where they were going. Their best bet was to get below deck, and then search for Wesker and Excella. Chris had a feeling that this wasn't where Wesker's plan ended. There had to be something sinister down below. They could hear dogs barking. Before they knew it, a pack of Adjule were racing for them. Men were coming up behind the demon dogs, yelling out Swahili.

"We need to get below deck!" Sheva yelled as they took cover to fight back.

Chris could only agree. The ship's deck was giant. Chris knew their best bet was to head for the center of the liner, where maybe an observation tower could lead them down below into the hold.

Chris aimed for the heads. Some of the Majini were so greatly infected that their heads exploded, sending a centipede like creature out from the base of the shoulders. The dogs were easy to handle, but the men kept coming. Chris then noticed a sign up above that was glowing. It read "Ship Hold" and pointed to the north of the ship.

"Sheva! This way!"

They took off, following the signs while at the same time fighting off the horde of infected. It didn't take them long to find the door near the front of the ship. They ran up the small staircase towards it. They could hear the screams of the Majini coming up behind them. Chris turned the valve quickly, letting Sheva enter first, and then he slammed the metal door shut behind them.

It was much warmer once inside. There no longer was the cool, salty breeze that followed them outside. It was quiet, only the whining sounds of the ship. Chris and Sheva looked at one another, but said no words. They quickly headed through the winding hallways towards the ship's hold.

***

Jill remained hidden just in case the Majini could sense that she was no longer among their ranks. She needed to find Chris and Sheva quickly, but the ship deck proved to be huge and like a labyrinth. Jill knew that Excella would be in the ship hold. She remembered Wesker and Excella talking out their plans in the Monarch Room before Chris and Sheva showed up. Excella would be getting Wesker's dosage ready. If they could get the serum into their hands and inject Wesker enough times, they could finally end all of this.

There was no telling where Chris and Sheva were on the ship already. Jill knew that they couldn't be very far ahead of her, as she had reached the ship in time before it deported. She snuck along the crates and walkways, secluding herself for the time being. She was still sore from the battle in the maze, and she needed to save her remaining energy for Wesker.

She heard gunfire up ahead. There were multiple shots that echoed across the deck and they were swept away with the wind. Jill could hear Majini shouting and firing. It had to be Chris and Sheva. She needed to hurry. Racing along the pathways, Jill followed the sounds of the fighting. Instead, a group of Majini found her. At first they only peered at her, and for a moment, Jill thought she was going to be safe, but then they aimed their weapons and yelled out at her.

_Shit! They know somehow!_

Jill quickly dodged the bullets, diving behind cover. She drew her machine gun from its holster, getting ready to fight. She needed to hurry before Chris and Sheva got too far ahead of her. She came out of hiding and opened fire on the infected men. She saw more above the crates, some even on catwalks. They jumped down to join the fight.

_Hang in there you two…I'm coming…_

***

In the ship's hold, Chris and Sheva were greeted with even more soldiers. Now that they were below the deck, room became even scarcer. Sheva and Chris had to take cover constantly as they fought their way through. All Chris worried about was finding Wesker. There was no telling where his nemesis could be on this huge frigate, and Chris wasn't going to take any chances.

_Send all the men you want, you bastard…I'm still coming for you…_

Something exploded to Chris's right. A crate went up in pieces and in flames. Chris realized a rocket launcher had been brought into the gun fight. They had to move fast, or they were going to become burned pieces as well.

They did too. Gradually, they made it to the next room, and then the next. By this time, they were getting exhausted. They still had plenty of ammunition, but Chris knew that they couldn't keep up with this much longer. By this time, they were greeted by one of the biggest men that Chris had ever seen. Even Sheva stopped short from the huge Majini that walked out carrying an equally big Gatling Gun. The huge infected man smiled sadistically at them while smoking a cigar. He aimed the huge machine gun, powering it up to start the bullet storm.

_Shit!_

"Sheva! Take cover!"

They dove behind the counters and tables. The swarm of bullets came for them, destroying anything in their path. Chris quickly thought for a way out. They stood no chance against that kind of a gun. He saw the giant propane tank in the corner, and quickly formed an idea.

"Sheva!"

"Already ahead of you!" she called out, jumping out of cover and running.

"No! Wait!" Chris called.

The Gatling Gun Majini needed to get closer to the tank, but he didn't move from his spot as Sheva ran out. He just followed her with the Gatling Gun. Sheva dove behind some more cover. Yelling out, the giant man ran for her. Chris immediately followed after him. He ran as fast as he could, and then slammed into the giant from behind. It created just enough force to knock the Majini forward. Sheva came out of hiding, running away from the propane tank. The infected giant tripped and fell against the propane tank. They could hear the Gatling Gun scraping along the tank's surface, creating a sheering, grating sound that killed their ears.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Sheva said as Chris aimed his pistol.

A single bullet blew the giant man to pieces. Chris and Sheva were blown backwards from the force, hot air coming with them. They hit the ground on their backs, but were fine afterwards. Fire started consuming the corner, but in a place such as this hold, it wouldn't prove to do much damage to the ship.

"Let's go," Chris mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

Sheva nodded, and they continued on. The next door brought them to a spiraling staircase that went down three floors. It was quiet, even down at the bottom. They decided to take the stairs slow to catch their breath. Their steps echoed around the chamber, and again, Chris's thoughts wandered back to Jill.

"May I ask you a question?" Sheva asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What is the deal between you and Wesker? What is this vendetta he has against you?"

Chris looked away, deciding to peer down the edge of the steps over the railing to look all the way down at the bottom. He thought about it. It seemed simple enough, but definitely difficult to explain at the moment.

Chris heaved a sigh. "It's…hard to explain. I will tell you once this is all over."

Sheva nodded in his direction, understanding. "Alright. Tell me after all of this…if we manage to get out of this…"

"We will," Chris told her, partly telling her, but also reassuring himself.

They finally reached the bottom. There was a single door at the end, a white metal door with another valve as the handle. Sheva nodded at him, and Chris moved in to open it. As soon as he pushed it in, Sheva darted through, gun ready. Chris came right behind her, and they soon came face to face with Excella Gionne.

The room was a small, laboratory-like area. There were two large cylinder tanks full of water and the flowers that held the Progenitor Virus within their blossoms. Excella was caught by surprise. She quickly slapped shut a white duralumin case. Sheva took another step forward, both of their handguns aimed directly for her.

"Freeze!" Chris yelled before the European woman could move.

"What's going on here?" Sheva demanded.

"Nothing that concerns neither of you," she remarked, keeping her hands on the two cases upon the counter.

"We're not giving you an option! Now spit it out!" Sheva barked, gun not quavering.

It was Chris's turn to step forward. He tried to keep his cool, and he could feel his anger trying to boil up from the thought that Wesker could be close. "Tell us what we want to know and you won't get hurt. Where's Wesker?!"

"If you can behave yourselves, maybe I will tell you," Excella said hurriedly. She then snatched the cases and ran for it. There was door in the back of the room.

Chris and Sheva opened fire. One of Chris's bullets hit the duralumin case in Excella's right hand. She dropped it, watching it fall, but definitely not stopping for it. She kept going, slipping by each bullet and slamming the door behind her. Chris ran after her, coming to a hurried halt in front of her escape door.

Frustrated, Chris punched the metal door. "Dammit!"

"She's tough…I'll give her that much," Sheva growled, putting away her weapon.

She then noticed the case on the floor. It had come open upon falling onto the floor. There were several syringes lying on the floor around in, showing that the case held them specially and with great care.

"What's this?" Sheva questioned.

Sheva bent down and scooped up one of the mysterious syringes. Chris came over to take a look. She showed it to him. The writing on the syringe read PG67A/W. They were both puzzled by it.

"Chris…is this…?"

"Whatever it is, Excella seemed protective of it," Chris replied, studying the syringe.

They stood there a moment. Sheva decided to zip the syringe inside her hip bag. She had a feeling the thing was important, whether for evidence or something else. Chris turned to the door. They needed to follow Excella, and fast.

"Let's go. She's going to Wesker. We have to find them," Chris sighed.

"Right."

Chris took a breather for a moment in front of the door, as if hesitating. Again, he hoped Jill was alright. There had been many deaths along the way, and now Chris was just wanting this all to end. He knew all of the Majini were at one time all innocent people. It made it all the more harder to kill them. Chris vowed to kill Wesker here, or die trying. He wouldn't let Wesker get away, not again. He couldn't understand Wesker's sick ambitions, and he wouldn't even think to try to. In his time in the B.S.A.A, Chris had heard that Wesker was compared to the devil. To Chris, he believed his old captain was the devil. There was no other way to describe the evil that Wesker believed in. Nothing.

"Chris?" Sheva whispered, her tone full of worry.

He shook his head out of his trance. He had blocked out again. He smiled softly at her, but it quickly vanished. He turned the valve, letting it slide open. The two of them got out their weapons again, and entered through to the other side. They were getting closer to Wesker…Chris could feel it…

Little did they know that their moves were being watched below the ship's decks. Tiny cameras followed them along their movements through the hold, silent and hidden. Chris could feel that tiny notion of being watched, but he waved it off. He needed to concentrate for the battle ahead…

***

Wesker stared at the monitors with great interest. His sunglasses flashed from the monitors' lights. He gave a sadistic smile as he watched Chris and Sheva ride an elevator down. They were reloading their weapons, as if they thought they were going to make it much further.

"So…you made it this far," Wesker said, tone full of snide. He stepped back, very amused by Chris's self righteous spirit. He always proved to be the worst cockroach of all. No matter, Wesker knew that Chris's time would end very shortly. He could only chuckle softly to himself. "Too bad you won't make it much further…Chris…"

He lowered his head, closing his eyes for a moment. His mind, for some reason, brought him back to Spencer's mansion. Ozwell E. Spencer…the founder of Umbrella…Wesker was always humored by how the old man was so ambitious and arrogant. The meeting had been brief, their talk that of gods and inner demons. To think that Spencer thought he was going to become a god. Wesker ended all of that for him, slamming his fist through the crippled man's chest, killing him instantly. To Wesker, his conversation with Spencer had gone quite well. The nigh only got more interesting when Chris and Jill showed up minutes later.

_The right to be a god…_

He watched the monitors again. Chris and Sheva were gone, but Wesker knew they were getting close. Wesker wasn't worried at all. They wouldn't make it to him anyways. And if they somehow miraculously did, he would destroy them both in the instant. Then, there would be no more cockroaches to pester him.

"The right…with Uroboros…I have…that right," he murmured, eyes locked on the screens.

* * *

**Again this is going to be a three part story. I was going to wait until I finished it completely, but I thought it would be better just to publish each part at a time. There is a lot of Chris/Jill fluff, and there is a lot of action and horror and blood and...okay, sorry. I'm rambling again! ^.^ Anyways, I worked hard on this, so please let me know how I'm doing so far. I might even end up adding an epilogue at the end to make it a four part, I not sure quite yet. Please stay tuned for the second part of this story! Part 2: Scourge...**


	2. Part Two: Scourge

**Part 2: Scourge**

The elevator they took up led them to the bridge. Chris motioned to Sheva that he would go first. The dark sky above them held pregnant clouds and they were threatening rain and thunder. Chris was cautious at first, scanning the bridge with his handgun. Soon, Sheva followed, and the two of them headed forward. The wind was violent as it whipped around them. They could hear the water from the ocean being slung around in waves not too far off.

They came out to the bridge's deck, where they soon found a scene right out of a horror film. The sight and smell was so disgusting, Chris almost puked. He heard Sheva groan in repugnance. He glanced over just in time to see her cover her mouth and look away. The pile of dead bodies had to have been over ten feet tall. There were other bodies littered about all over the deck, but this pile was by far the biggest. The once human corpses were silent in their death sleep. The smell of decay mixed profusely with the scent of sea salt and grime.

"What the hell happened here?" Chris asked, knowing Sheva wasn't going to answer him anyways.

Suddenly, they heard pitiful groans erupt. They quickly brought up their guns to aim, just as the figure came out from behind the giant pile of cadavers. It was Excella Gionne, and she didn't look good at all. She walked with weak, half-limping steps, holding her stomach and arching her back forward. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain and distress.

"Excella!" Chris yelled. He took a step forward. Sheva copied his movements. "What's going on?!"

Excella let out a groan of pain. "Why…when I have done so much." She bent over slightly again, having trouble breathing.

Chris couldn't understand what was going on. Sheva was just as puzzled as they stood there with their guns aimed at her.

"All…for you," she choked, almost collapsing.

Chris was getting ready to ask her more, demand answers, but then a screeching static overflowed the bridge deck, slicing their ears. They heard a loudspeaker come on, and Chris looked frantically for where it was coming from. Then, he heard his old captain's ice cool voice on the other end, echoing across the wind.

"Chris…how nice of you to join us," Wesker's voice echoed. Chris looked for the loudspeaker's location, gnashing his teeth together in anger.

"Wesker," he snarled.

"Don't worry. Your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance…Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance."

His words angered Chris to the breaking point. He jerked forward, frantically searching for his nemesis. He could feel a few droplets of rain starting to fall on his skin, but he paid no heed to it. "Sorry Wesker, but not on my watch!"

Excella cried out in pain, regaining Chris and Sheva's attention. She was in tears now, either from agony, or by Wesker's betrayal. "Albert! You said we would change this world together!" She let out another cry, falling to her knees. "Why?!"

Sheva was appalled. She shot a look over at Chris, gun down but still ready. "I thought they were partners?"

Chris growled. "Wesker doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

"Soon…even you will understand, Chris," came Wesker's voice again. This time Chris understood where the loudspeaker was coming from. Three stories up, inside the main bridge building. Chris pulled out his binoculars cautiously. "One glimpse of my perfect world and it will all make perfect sense."

"Show yourself!" Chris barked, still glaring up at the top of the tower.

Wesker ignored his words, if he could even hear them from where he was. "Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not live to see the dawn…"

Excella started to scream, struggling on the ground. It startled Chris and Sheva. Sheva aimed her gun at Excella, worry on her face. Chris glanced quickly to Excella, then up to the third floor once more. He put his binoculars up to see into the observation window. His heart jolted when he saw Wesker peering down at them, his head near a microphone where he was apparently speaking through.

_Damn it!_

"Sorry Excella, but it appears that Uroboros has rejected you. Though you have been a valuable asset, I have one last task for you."

"ALBERT!" Excella cried, holding herself as hard as she could and squirming. Chris and Sheva leaped back just as Excella's mouth ripped open with coiling, growing tentacles slimy with black oil. The tentacles burst out from all over her body. Chris and Sheva locked their guns on the sight.

"What the hell?" Sheva hissed.

"Farewell, old friend," Wesker said gently, just as Excella's body disintegrated into the coiling, oily mass that was quickly growing. Chris kept his gun aimed, but peeked through his binoculars again. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, and he had only a second to see Wesker's lithe form turn and disappear.

"Chris!" Sheva gasped, trying to regain his attention.

Chris averted his eyes, only to see that the tentacles had already grown four times the size of when they burst out of Excella. The flailing limbs were scattering about through the deck, grabbing a hold of the dead bodies and absorbing them. Chris remembered how large the creature got when it absorbed just a few BSAA soldiers. With the entire pile and even more, Chris felt in his gut that this wasn't going to be good at all. The thing grew bigger and bigger, right before their eyes. As it crushed and absorbed the bodies, it rained blood and oil all over them and the floor of the deck.

The creature took a sudden change of evolution, growing not only bigger, but sprouting strange pods and a unique appearance. One huge tentacle the size of a bus whipped around, coming straight down on them. Chris and Sheva dove out of the way just in time. The limb slammed into the floor instead, sending a quake that could be felt throughout the whole ship.

"Run!" Chris ordered. "We have to get to the third floor of the bridge! That's where Wesker is!"

They could see the path that led to the first floor of the building. They darted for it, sprinting just to avoid the swinging limbs of the new Uroboros creature. Two times they had to drop to the ground just to prevent their upper halves from being ripped away. They ran through the front door, not stopping to reach the top.

Uroboros slammed spiny tentacles through the roof and walls to try and take them out, but they only dodged and kept going. There were Majini on the first floor as well. Chris and Sheva took some out, but Uroboros did the most damage trying to get to them.

"The stairs! Go!" Sheva shouted.

They reached the second floor, only to realize there was more damage. Uroboros had busted a water line, and now it was overflowing along the hallways. They took out the Majini and kept going.

"Chris! Get down!"

Chris barely dropped before the tentacle slashed horizontally, trying to get him through the wall. Sheva made her way around, and they made it to the third floor. They found the observation room, where Wesker had been standing and talking to them. The observation window gave them a horrifying scene. The creature was now four stories tall, its mass and color taking up the entire bridge. There were countless limbs coiling about, but the main part of the creature they noticed were the four pods that had sprouted into glowing, reddish gold orbs. As they studied closer, they realized they were flowers.

Wesker was nowhere in sight. The ship suddenly gave a screeching groan of metal and disturbance. The creature was overloading the ship too fast than they could count. As badly as Chris just wanted to find Wesker, he knew they couldn't let this monster take over. He saw the small staircase that led to the door. The sign above the door read _Third Floor Deck_.

"C'mon!" Chris called, heading for the stairs.

Sheva understood where he was getting at. She followed right behind him, and they exited out onto the third floor deck to face the gigantic creature that was Uroboros Aheri.

***

Jill got turned around, so much that she had to stop and read the directions. Running away from the Majini had caused her to get lost. She didn't know the ship well anyway, and this just made it harder. She tried to remember floor plans when Wesker was giving orders to the Majini beforehand. She was desperate to get to Chris. They wouldn't last long against Wesker without the serum. Jill would need to find Excella and take the serum away. It was their only shot at killing Wesker. A gunshot to the head was just not going to do any ounce of good.

_Hang in there you two. I'm coming._

She finally found the right route and took it. The ship's hold was a labyrinth as it was, but soon she found the correct path. She came into a small computer room that held the beautiful flowers that birthed the Progenitor Virus in test tubes full of water. One of them was shattered, with glass all over along with water. Looking closely, Jill noticed bullet cartridges on the floor here and there. There was an open duralumin case on the floor, and her heart fluttered with relief.

_The serum!_

There were quite a few lying on the floor. Jill picked one up, flicking it to see if it was any good. She smiled upon realizing it was. She would have no problem injecting this into Wesker. She did it for him many times before when Excella couldn't. Only this time, she will be able to control the amount of a dose she wanted to give him. Wesker had just taken a dose back in the Monarch Room with her and Excella, before Chris and Sheva barged in.

Jill knew that Wesker could last for hours without another dose. On the other hand, this one little syringe held plenty to be able to cause an overdose on Wesker. Jill felt a little better about herself. All she needed to do now was find Chris and Sheva before they found Wesker…or worse…Wesker found them.

A sudden force that shook along the whole ship hold caused Jill to almost lose her balance. She heard the ship's metal groan in protest, and it echoed from the front to the back. She was startled and confused.

"What the hell?" Jill whispered, holding tightly onto the serum.

She heard one of the computers to her right beep out an alarm. She looked up, saw that the screen was flashing red. Walking over to it, Jill typed some codes into it. It showed many areas of damage, most of which were coming from the bridge that was not far off from here. She clicked to see the video feed. The poor quality camera showed a gigantic creature she recognized well, only this one was much different also.

"Uroboros…Wesker…"

She caught a glimpse of Chris and Sheva running, and again she grunted. "Dammit! I have to catch them!"

She slipped the syringe into her zip pack that was tied to her hip, and continued forth. She needed to get to Chris and Sheva fast. As she ran through the passages, she reloaded her weapons, and got ready to fight.

_Please Chris…don't die on me!_

***

"Our bullets aren't fazing it at all!" Sheva yelled.

They had to dodge quickly, or risk being crushed below the giant tentacles. The creature roared out, the glowing pods strangely attracting yet repulsive at the same time. Chris knew that Sheva told the truth. They didn't have the bullets or the dexterity to fight this monster the way they were going about now. There had to be another way.

"Chris! Watch out!" Sheva hollered, but it was too late.

Chris got slapped by a thick tentacle that sent him crashing into the wall behind them. As he hit the floor, he heard a computer beep behind him. Groaning, he rolled to his feet, now noticing the flashing light. He quickly went over to it, reading the monitor.

"Laser Targeting Device…you've got to be kidding me."

"Chris! I need help!"

Chris looked over; saw a gigantic pile of moving, sludgy oil coming her way. He opened fire until the bullets beat it back down into nothing. Sheva kept evading the slicing thrash of one of the pod heads. Chris picked up the rail gun-looking device. He hit the control button on it, and then realized it was a laser by satellite. This had to be the only way they could defeat the giant monster. He pushed the target button, then positioned the screen onto the monster's body.

At this time, Sheva shot one of the glowing pod heads pointblank with her shotgun. The blast blew the pod away, and the creature screeched out in pain. The tentacles and body coiled from the damage, and then started to thrash again. The pod head became limp and useless.

"Aim for those pod things! It's the only place it's taking damage!" Sheva ordered.

Chris nodded, re-aiming the LTD gun to set the codes in. Once it was ready, he pushed the fire button. She satellite sent him a message saying it was warming up. The countdown began.

"What?! Come on!" Chris barked.

"Chris!"

Chris looked up. He dropped the rail gun, and dove to the side. The spiny tentacle slammed against the wall instead, cracking it deeply and covering it with oil. He heard the LTD beep at him, and he realized it was about to fire. He waved at Sheva.

"Get down!"

Sheva obeyed, and she did so right on time. Chris saw a bright laser beam of light shoot down from the sky, pushing through stormy clouds and striking one of the pods with a purple-white explosion. The whole flower and connecting tentacle were blown into oblivion. Uroboros cried out in pain, again its tentacles coiled and then sprang about, getting even more frantic.

Chris crawled to the device again, setting it to shoot once more. The satellite told him it was overheated. It would take a moment before starting the countdown again. Chris cursed under his breath. They had only two pods to go, and hopefully then the creature would fall to its demise.

"We need to focus on one pod! Let's try and kill it like the other one you did! The satellite's going to take a few minutes!" Chris yelled as he ran over to Sheva.

"Got it!"

They chose the glowing pod that was closest to their level. They unloaded their guns into it. Uroboros hissed at them, slinging a tentacle around to try and hit them. Chris and Sheva barely dodged, and then went back to shooting. One tentacle came out of nowhere, slamming down inches from Sheva. His partner lost her balance, falling over the edge of the deck.

"Sheva!"

She had barely caught herself. Chris ran and helped her up, just before another tentacle slashed at them. At this time, Chris could hear the rail gun beeping at him over the frantic wind. It was ready to go.

Chris ran to it. He set the codes to hit the tallest of the pods, which lashed around another floor above them. The countdown began. Chris left it to help Sheva finish the other one. Within a minute, the LTD beeped at them. Chris motioned for Sheva to get back and get down. The laser beam sheared down once more, lighting up the night sky with a heavenly ray. It burst right through the tallest pod, taking out it and its entire limb.

Uroboros screamed. The last pod came crashing over the edge of the deck. The other tentacles were thrashing around uncontrollably. Chris got a grenade quickly. He pulled the pin and let it fly. Just as the explosive started to fall, it went off. The last pod was caught in the explosion. The glowing flower-like limb flailed about. The giant body then collapsed many floors below to where they had been. Chris and Sheva looked over the side, watching as the creature died and melted away.

They caught their breath for only a minute before Chris realized that Wesker was still here. "Come on!"

They ran back into the observation room. The ship's alarms were going off. A female voice spoke urgently overhead, and the emergency lights flashed red. They paid no attention to them. They went down the small staircase, only to come to a halt. They had no idea where Wesker disappeared to. They both rested for the moment as they thought.

"Where did he go, do you think?" Sheva asked, checking her weapons.

Chris shook his head. "I don't know."

"He's a slippery bastard…isn't he?"

Chris couldn't help but to smile a little at Sheva's comment. He nodded his head just so he could agree. He then noticed the computers were showing the feed from a camera. This caught his attention, and he walked over to it. Sheva followed him.

The camera showed down into a hangar. There was a large stealth bomber at rest down in the holds. Chris didn't like the thought that came to mind when he saw the aircraft.

"That's a stealth bomber," Sheva said softly. She looked up at Chris. "When Jill said that Wesker was trying to spread Uroboros throughout the world…" "…He's planning to use this to spread it," Chris finished, glaring down at the screen. The camera then changed to a different view. It showed a closer view of the upper balcony that surrounded the hangar. Wesker was standing at the edge of it, leaning on the railing and staring down onto the stealth bomber. "Wesker! There he is! Come on, let's go!"

Chris knew how to get to the hangar. The elevator to lead down to it was in this room. They would have to make their way through the engine room first, though. Sheva was quick to follow him. Chris opened the elevator, and he sent them down to the lowest level.

They were getting so close now. Chris couldn't help but to think of Jill. He hoped she had succeeded at getting out and getting help. To reassure himself, he thought about them getting out of here and returning home…after destroying Wesker once and for all. He and Jill were going to be able to make it back home to America. They were going to have a chance to heal…

_Jill…I promise…_

***

There was a lot more damage than she initially thought. Jill could barely make her way through the bridge, let alone the three stories of the bridge tower to get to the top. She was practically following the bullet shells, hoping they would lead her to Chris and Sheva. They were 9mm shells, and Jill was almost positive they belonged to her partner. The second floor was flooded from ruptured water lines. One her way over to this area, she had heard a strange noise that came with a sudden bright light that lit up the entire sky. That had to have been the Laser Targeting Device that was hooked up to one of Tricell's satellites. Irving had that put in himself for some reason that Jill could care less for.

Once in the observation room on the third floor, Jill became lost again. She could feel her body start to shiver, and she realized she must have been getting closer to Wesker. She was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, and she found a trash bin just in case. The thought of going against Wesker seemed suicidal to her, but it was the only way she was going to get her freedom, as well as Chris's freedom. She was at the point now that there was no turning back. She could no longer second guess herself. She could no longer be afraid to face him. She could no longer feel weak, or feel that he could gain control of her once again. Doing so could cause her to fall under his manipulation that much easier. She didn't know how well her mind knew about her apparent freedom, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Most importantly, however, was Chris. She came here to save Chris, to help him through this nightmare, and help him end the one man that has been causing them a life of uncertainty and darkness.

The computers showed camera footage. Jill ignored the blaring emergency lights, or the warning lines the lady spoke overhead. Her heart stopped beating for a good few beats when she saw Wesker on the screen. He was leaning on the railing, overlooking the balcony down into the hangar, where the stealth bomber was located.

_So this is where he has been hiding the bomber…I should have known…_

She heard something shudder behind her. Whirling around, Jill aimed her weapon, only to notice that the elevator at the end of the room had just come back up. The light blinked above the doors, showing that it had just returned from the bottom floor.

_Chris!_

She was positive that she had just missed Chris and Sheva. They were the ones who took the elevators down. Jill needed to follow them fast. They were heading for the hangar, where Wesker was waiting. Jill looked back to the screen, saw that Wesker hadn't moved.

_This is it, Wesker…After this…you will be nothing but a bad memory…I won't let you become anything more…_

She glared daggers at the man that had taken three years of her life, had put her through three years of hell…made her do things she didn't want to remember. Her blue eyes were sharp. She slammed on the keyboard from frustration. She ran for the elevator, desperate to catch up with Chris and Sheva.

_Wait up you guys…I'm right behind you…_

***

The engine room was a war zone. Soldier Majini were everywhere, and Chris and Sheva were forced into taking shelter. Steam poured out from overhanging pipes, and the engine's work made their ears almost useless down here. The noise was deafening. It was also scorching hot, compared to the cool winds of the ocean outside.

It took forever for them to get the first bulkhead open. When they moved on to the second area, a new rush of Majini were on them. If things could get worse, it just did. Reapers sprouted from nearby eggs, and they came crawling in to attack. The cockroach-like creatures screeched hungrily, and even killed Majini to get to Chris and Sheva.

Chris and Sheva pulled the two levers to get the primary bulkhead to open. This one took longer than the first, and the wait only ate on Chris's mind. Waiting for it to completely open, he could see the door that led to the hangar on the other end of the next room. It was a large, steel door requiring a card to open it.

_Damn it! We need a card to access! Where to we find the right one?_

As they entered into the last area, another wave of Majini Soldiers were on them. This time, two Gatling Gun Majini were posting guard near the small case of stairs that led to the door. Gunfire erupted even before the bulkhead became motionless. Chris and Sheva stuck together, but they had to take shelter behind one of the corners.

"We are outnumbered!" Sheva yelled.

Just as the words flew out of her mouth, they heard another screech. Looking in front of them, instead of trying to focus on the Majini around the corner, they saw another Reaper crawling for them. The fumes were pouring out of its soft spots to try and conceal itself. Chris saw what the cockroach monsters were capable of, and so they quickly moved in to find more cover.

They shot their weapons, taking out several Majini as they went deeper into the last room. Another screech alerted them to a second Reaper that was on the ceiling. The Gatling Gun Majini opened fire on them. Chris and Sheva took the route to their left, which was a staircase that led down. The stairs blocked the rain of bullets from getting them. The Reapers leaped down onto the upper platform, just as Chris and Sheva took cover at the bottom of the stairs. They had just enough time to see the giant insects go in and rip the heads right off of the bigger Majini. One Reaper constantly stabbed and stabbed its scythe arms into the gut, pouring out the guts and blood of its prey. The Gatling Gun's bullets did nothing to affect the armored hide of the creature.

Chris looked to Sheva. They both knew what they had to do. The Reapers screeched just as the two humans ran up the stairs to face them. Sheva took the nearest creature, aiming carefully at the tiny portion of white flesh on the thing's shoulder. The Reaper hissed, pouring out more smog. Sheva shot again, but the film from the cloud prevented her from aiming right. The Reaper took a slash at her, only for Sheva to drop to the ground. From that position, she had a clear shot to the white on the creature's chest. She fired multiple times. The Reaper screeched out in pain, slashing its scythe arms before falling dead to the ground. By this time, Chris had finished his by using his powerful shotgun.

They saw the access card lying on the floor next to one of the decapitated Gatling Gun Majini. Chris scooped it up in his hand. The two of them went straight for the door after reloading their weapons. They were getting down to the last of their bullets.

***

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Jill found herself down in the engine room. She was quick to follow the trail, gun ready in hand. There were dead Majini bodies everywhere, and she knew she was so close to Chris and Sheva. The flashing emergency lights were hard enough without the blaring alarm, the urgent warning that spoke overhead, as well as the hissing and grinding of the ship's inner engine.

She was relieved to see the first bulkhead open already. In the back of the next section, she could see that the primary bulkhead had opened too. It was an open shot straight to the hangar. She ran faster, getting closer to last section that held the door she needed. Just when she thought the door was all hers, her stomach knotted. A ravenous screech echoed through the chamber. Jill shot her eyes up, just in time to see a Reaper drop for her from the ceiling.

She dove right out of the way, barely evading the thing's killer arms. She cursed lowly, positioning herself to face the monster straight on. The Reaper ran straight for her. Jill tensed just for a moment, watching for the right moment. As soon as the insect B.O.W slashed at her, she dropped backwards onto her back. She kicked out her legs just enough to trip the creature, then used all of her weight to kick it over her form. The Reaper crashed to the ground, surprised and thoroughly annoyed. It thrashed around, trying to get its legs under itself. Jill was quick to leap to her feet and run over to it. She withdrew her sleek dagger and stabbed the Reaper in the back of the neck, where a hidden soft spot under the base of the skull was one of the weapon's weak spots. This weak spot was the worst of all, and the creature screeched before flopping to the ground dead.

_Well…that's one good thing Wesker taught me…_

Jill took no more time to stare down at the dead Reaper. She spun around to head for the door that would lead her to the hangar…to Chris and Sheva…to Wesker. She took maybe two sharp steps before more howls erupted in the room. She saw two more Reapers drop down in front of her. Their fumes hissed out from under their shell, but she could also hear the insects hissing at her hungrily.

_Dammit!_

***

The short, narrow hallway soon led out to the upper balcony. Chris's heart leaped to his throat when he noticed Wesker up ahead of them, still overlooking the hangar by the railing. They stepped out onto the balcony, seeing the huge stealth bomber sleeping in the back of the hangar. Chris and Sheva aimed their guns, getting ready for the inevitable.

"Your plans are finished, Wesker!" Chris yelled, anger rising yet again.

"There's no way out this time!" Sheva snapped.

Wesker's back hardly moved. They saw his fingers slide along the railing as he took a moment to answer them. "Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" He asked, fingers sliding down from the railing to hang at his side.

Wesker sounded annoyed now. He was no longer being snide. His back remained to them, but they saw him take off his sunglasses. "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me."

Chris was about to give him a nasty remark, but then there was something black flying for him. He was barely able to catch it, and he realized it was Wesker's sunglasses. In an instant they were swiped from his hand, and he was slammed hard onto the floor. He heard Sheva yelp as well, and looked up just in time to see Wesker facing them, sliding the sunglasses back onto his face. He stood over Sheva, Chris having missed him flip her over onto the hard floor.

Chris knew this was it. They had to stop Wesker here and now. Growling, he forced himself to his feet, running straight for Wesker while firing off two shots. Wesker was a blur of movement as he dodged both bullets. He saw his smug smile return just before Chris slammed into him, trying to take him down. Wesker slid along the floor maybe two feet, and then Chris felt sharp pain hit his chest and then his back. Wesker picked him up and threw him like he was nothing. Luckily, the railing was there to catch Chris so he wouldn't fall down below. The railing hurt, but it probably saved his life.

Chris wasn't done yet. He aimed his gun again, opening fire while trying to bare the sharp pain. Wesker was quick to dodge, doing a backwards somersault to flip himself back towards Sheva, who had just recovered and was getting to her feet. Sheva was instantly snagged by Wesker, and he used her as shield against Chris. Cursing, Chris ceased fire and stood up, making his way cautiously towards them.

Chris's mind was racing on a way to get Sheva out of that position. He knew Wesker would kill her instantly if he wanted to. On the other hand, Wesker was more focused on him. If Chris could just get Wesker to remain on him, then Sheva could escape. He decided to try distract Wesker with dialogue.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris demanded, and gun still aimed. "What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?"

Wesker's hold on Sheva didn't quaver, but Chris could feel Wesker's sharp eyes on him. "Every day, humans come one step closer to self-destruction. I'm not destroying the world…I'm saving it."

This was enough for Sheva to suddenly tear out of Wesker's grasp. To prevent him from going after her, Chris fired his weapon. Wesker dodged, refocusing on him while Sheva got ready to back up Chris. Wesker slammed his fist into the side of Chris's head. Chris quickly countered with a roundhouse kick while Sheva fired on the other side. Wesker merely blocked Chris's kick. Wesker dodged the bullet and slammed into Sheva. He quickly dodged and punched Chris as he came to help Sheva. Sheva came in with a kick, and Wesker blocked that as well.

Sheva re-aimed her gun, but Wesker grabbed her arm. He snagged Chris's arm as well just as he came in to shoot again. He twisted their arms around each other and flipped them. Chris was flying through the air, and he realized they had went over the railing this time. They fell a whole story and crashed onto the cement floor hard. He heard Sheva cry out in pain. Chris forced himself to his feet, trying to ignore the pain that was spreading through his body.

"Sheva!"

"It's broken," she hissed, holding her left arm. She bit her lip from the pain. She was barely able to sit up. Chris noticed blood seeping out from her side. He gently touched it to feel the wound, only for her to yelp again. Chris knew that not only had Sheva received a nasty flesh wound, but she also had just broken a rib.

He cursed out loud. The two of them were no match against Wesker, and now Sheva was badly hurt. This was all Chris's fault; he blamed himself. He slammed his fist hard into the cement floor, frustrated and angry.

"Chris," Sheva seethed, pointing up.

Chris looked up; saw Wesker peering down at them from the top. Chris stumbled to his feet, getting his gun ready. It was now up to him, and only him. He saw Wesker smirk down at him, and Chris knew that Wesker knew that as well. His nemesis vaulted himself over the railing gracefully. Chris stepped back just as Wesker landed easily the whole story below. Immediately afterwards, alarms started going off, and the lights flashed red in the four corners of the hangar.

Chris looked all around, trying to see what was going on. The overhead ceiling was coming open, revealing the dark sky. Chris knew it was getting ready for the bomber's departure. The wind found its way down into the hangar, blowing cool, salty air all around them.

Wesker chuckled darkly in front of him. He stood only fifteen feet away. Chris was relieved to see that Sheva had crawled away to a safe spot. She looked frantically to Chris, but he couldn't allow her to get hurt anymore. In her condition, Wesker could kill her off way too easily.

"Things are getting really interesting now, eh Chris?" he asked smugly. "Do you actually think you can defeat me?"

Chris didn't back down. He jerked forward, gun aimed directly at Wesker's face. "Either way, I'm not going to stop until I'm dead."

Wesker found this amusing, and he chuckled out loud, smirking coldly at him. "Well then…I'll just have to kill you quickly."

His words were the icy truth. His grin disappeared and was replaced by the usual cold mask. Wesker squeezed his fists together, his eyes behind the sunglasses slightly glowing red as he glared at Chris. Both men just stared across at each other for a moment. Chris glanced towards Sheva; saw her inching for her gun. This second cost him, and Wesker slammed into him. Chris was sent onto his back, and he yelped out in pain.

Wesker didn't stop there. Chris had no time to recover before Wesker grabbed him by the leg and swung him around. Chris felt himself flying through the air again. His back slammed into the ladder that led up to the second floor balcony they just fell from.

"Chris! I'm out of ammo!" Sheva yelled. Now she was trying to get to her feet.

"No, Sheva! Stay put! You are too hurt for this!" Chris retorted, grimacing as he got to his feet. He aimed and fired three shots. Wesker dodged each with a blur of speed, and was able to close the distance between them in a second.

Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat and flipped him over onto the ground again. Chris shot his gun, the bullet slapping home in Wesker's forehead. Wesker didn't even flinch, and he stepped closer to Chris. He chuckled softly at Chris's attempt. Chris pulled the trigger again, only for it to click empty. The hollow sound filled Chris with dread.

Wesker bent over, grabbing Chris by the throat once more. He picked him up like he weighed nothing, and crushed his fingers just enough to where Chris had trouble breathing. Chris dropped his gun to pry at Wesker's fingers. He could feel his feet dangling in the air, and he could only glare down at his enemy.

"Chris!" he heard Sheva cry.

"Don't…Sheva! Stay…there!" Chris choked.

Wesker chuckled sadistically. "Aren't you the gentleman? Sacrificing yourself to save the women you care for. Tell me…were you able to save Jill?"

"Yes…she went…for help," Chris seethed.

"Help, hmm? Well, I hate to say this, but you both will be dead by the time she arrives with any help. Don't worry, Chris. I will take care of Jill for you. Oh, and your sister as well, if you don't mind me locating her."

"You…sick fuck," Chris spat.

Wesker squeezed his fingers shut completely. Chris could no longer breathe. He frantically clawed at Wesker's grip, even swinging his legs to try and kick him, but it was of no use. The bullet hole in Wesker's forehead had fully healed now, without even the trace of blood. Chris was struggling now, and could hear Sheva's cries. It couldn't end here; not now…

Chris looked all around, trying desperately to think of something. He saw a slim figure on the upper balcony. He couldn't tell what it was, but the figure flipped itself over the railing and fell straight for Wesker and Chris.

The figure crash landed onto Wesker's back, surprising him and knocking him forward. Chris felt air finally reach his lungs as Wesker dropped him to attack whoever had landed on him. Chris shook out the pain in his head and looked up.

"Jill!" he yelled, shocked.

He saw her stab a syringe into Wesker's neck. Wesker yelled out in pain. He grabbed her, ripping her off of his back and tossing her away. Jill landed on her back, but she was quick to crawl to her feet. Chris was frantic, looking between Jill and Wesker. Wesker gripped his temples hard, crying out and stumbling.

"Jill! How did you? I mean…what are you doing here?" Chris yelled, running over to her.

"I couldn't leave you two to do it yourselves. We are in this together, aren't we? Since the beginning."

"But-"

"Chris, I didn't want you two to get killed!" Jill cried. She suddenly grew quiet, and lowered her head. "And…I have a responsibility to end this just as much as you do…I need to destroy him for what he has done to me!"

Chris didn't know what to say. He watched as Wesker held his head in pain. He saw Sheva watching them. Her broken arm lay limp on her lap, while her unbroken arm was wrapped securely around her broken rib.

"I…wanted you to come in the first place," Chris sighed, shaking his head. "But now I know that was a mistake! Jill, I don't want you to get hurt anymore! I'm here to end this and get you out of here!"

"How can you say that when we have been together since the beginning?" Jill asked him.

Chris sighed. "You said I was the only one…and you're right."

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you get killed," Jill whispered.

They heard cold chuckling. They jerked their heads over, seeing now that Wesker had recovered and was grinning at them. His sunglasses flashed from the overhead lights. "Isn't this a precious moment? Jill, don't you realize where you truly belong?"

Jill's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not yours anymore. I'm not your guinea pig, or your slave, or your guardian! I'm nothing!"

This only proved to amuse Wesker further. "Oh, how the emotions are running wild now. Feel free to let them all out, Jill. It will only make you that much more reckless."

Jill shook her head, turning back to Chris. She held up the syringe. "This serum is what he uses to keep his virus stable. Excella kept them in a case with her at all times. An overdose can cause him to go over the edge and weaken him just enough for us to be able to kill him!" Jill then noticed that the needle of the syringe was broken, probably from her fall onto him. There was no way she could inject this serum successfully.

"Dammit!" she cried, tossing it aside.

"You shouldn't be so rough injecting needles," Wesker stated, smirking. He even rubbed his neck out of mockery.

"Chris! Jill! I have another dose!" Sheva yelled out, lifting another syringe in her good arm.

"That's our only option," Jill said, her tone cracking.

"Then let's do it," Chris replied, determination etched on his voice. He nodded at her.

Wesker chuckled again. They were going to have to get the serum from Sheva fast. Chris felt relieved to have Jill at his side again, but he also felt unsure about all of this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Jill and Sheva got killed out of Wesker's sick attempt of a game. That syringe was their only option to stop the man that had been darkening their lives for years. That syringe was their only hope in getting out of this alive…

* * *

**Phew! This one was extra long and extra hard to write! XD So now we are getting down to where the shit really hits the fan!!! Mwahahahaha....ahem, don't worry...this will have a good ending!!! But how it differs from the original is a secret!!! Hahaha!!! Hope all of you enjoyed the second part of Innocence, especially how it is different from the original!! Part 3 will be posted as soon as I write it!! I might do an epilogue on this story as well! Coming up...Part 3: Purge...**


	3. Part Three: Purge

**Part Three: Purge**

Jill aimed her handgun, glaring at Wesker. Immediately, she fired three shots. The bullets were dodged easily with Wesker's speed. As Wesker dodged the bullets, Sheva tossed the syringe to Chris. Chris caught it easily, and yelled for Sheva to stay back. There was no way the African beauty could fight with her wounds. He turned just in time to see Wesker rush for Jill.

"Jill!" he yelled, reloading his weapon quickly.

Jill looked like a natural as she did a backwards somersault to avoid Wesker's lethal hands. As soon as she was face up, she was firing more bullets at her enemy. Wesker evaded as a blur of moment, suddenly reappearing behind her and thrusting his palm into her lower back. The force made her fly several feet until she crashed onto the cement floor. Chris was next in line as he took on Wesker. Each blast of his handgun echoed around the hangar. They were merely a waste. Chris watched as Wesker dodged, only to reappear right in front of him.

Chris's instincts kicked in, and he quickly ducked to miss the swing of Wesker's fist. On reflex, Chris gave a roundhouse kick to strike Wesker hard in the side. His nemesis only caught his foot and sent him flying like Jill. Chris almost lost his gun when he crashed and rolled.

Jill recovered enough to throw a knife at Wesker, hoping the blade would strike Wesker and distract him. Wesker threw up his hand, letting the blade strike his palm and become stuck. Jill didn't stop, she ran for him, aiming her gun. Wesker smirked to himself, tearing the knife from his gloved palm and throwing it aside.

He evaded each of her bullets, coming around and grabbing her by the throat. Wesker immediately brought up his free hand to thrust it through her chest, but he got shot twice. It distracted Wesker long enough for Jill to kick up her leg and strike him good in the throat. Wesker let her go, and Jill landed on her feet. Chris suddenly grabbed Wesker from behind, trying to restrain him so Jill could inject him. The serum fell to the floor as Chris fought Wesker.

"Do it, Jill!" Chris called.

Just as Jill dove for the syringe, Wesker elbowed Chris hard in the ribs, quickly flipping him over to slam him on the floor. He leaped back several meters with ease, creating distance between him and his former S.T.A.R.S members.

"Your pitiful attempts to stop me are amusing. Do you actually think that you will prevail?" Wesker scoffed, fixing the cuffs of his trench coat.

"I know we will!" Jill barked before Chris could say anything.

"Is that so? Such faith you have."

Chris saw a loaded RPG not too far from him. The weapon was lying up against a terminal that controlled the lights of the hangar. Chris clenched his jaw, glancing from Jill to Wesker and back to Sheva. Sheva was scooting herself along somewhere, and Chris hoped she wasn't up to something that could get herself killed. He went for it, rushing for the RPG just as Jill started shooting once again. He grabbed the rocket launcher, aiming it at Wesker just as he reappeared several feet from Jill. The weapon hissed loudly as he pulled the trigger. The missile flew straight for Wesker, but the tyrant was one step ahead. Chris, Jill, and Sheva watched in horror as Wesker caught the missile and quickly tossed it aside. The missile exploded upon impact to the ground, creating a small crater and several cracks along the cement.

"Dammit!" Chris cursed, dropping the RPG to rejoin Jill at her side.

Wesker chuckled darkly, straightening his sunglasses with a smug smile. "Nice try, Chris."

The former S.T.A.R.S captain suddenly rushed at Chris. Chris felt sever pain strike his throat as Wesker grabbed him and dangled him up in the air. Jill tried to come in and help, but Wesker easily kicked her several feet into another terminal.

"I am going to let Jill watch you die by my hands," Wesker growled, tightening his hold on Chris's throat.

A loud, thunderous shot rang out, much louder than a regular handgun's. Chris was glaring down at Wesker, only to see his nemesis's head burst in blood. The spray went all over Chris, and he was immediately let go. The shock made Chris fall onto his butt instead of landing on his feet. Wesker yelled out in pain, and it was then that Chris noticed the huge cavity in Wesker's skull. He looked over in surprise, seeing Sheva still aiming the heavy PSG-1. The sniper rifle was built to deal devastating blows. It was too bad that it failed to blow Wesker's head completely off.

"Way to go, Sheva!" Jill shouted, running over.

Wesker was still yelling out in pain, stumbling about as the bullet hole in his head tried to heal. Chris saw this, and knew that they had to act fast while he was down. Jill knew this too, running directly past him to head for Wesker. Chris ran over, grabbing Wesker hard from behind just as the cavity was healing. Even though Wesker was still in shock, he tried to struggle with Chris. Jill wasted no time. She stabbed the syringe into Wesker's neck with force. The serum slipped into his veins

This made Wesker go into a berserk-like mode. Yelling out, he grabbed Chris and slammed him into Jill where the two of them crashed to the floor together. Wesker tried to run away, but the serum had already started to poison him. He slowed to a stop, gripping his head in pain. Chris and Jill got to their feet, helping each other in the process. They got their weapons ready and got in front of Wesker.

"Is it working?!" Sheva called behind them.

"Yes!" Jill cried, her tone filling with relief.

Hearing her relief made Chris feel relieved as well. Wesker's horrible cries of agony may have been the most painful sounds to hear, but it also seemed to comfort Chris at the same time. Suddenly, Wesker tore off his sunglasses, tossing them aside. They noticed that Wesker's veins were pushing to the surface on some areas, and his eyes were glowing dangerously. He glared up at the two of them like an animal that was cornered.

"This isn't over, Chris," he snarled. He was quick to spin around and run for it. Chris took a few running steps to go after him, but halted as soon as he saw Wesker do a powerful leap that closed the distance between them and the stealth bomber within seconds. He quickly disappeared upon landing on the jet.

"He's getting away! Hurry!" Jill yelled. She was suddenly running past him. The stealth bomber's engines came on, deafening their ears as they charged up. Chris went to go after her, but then stopped. He spun around to see Sheva still there on the floor holding herself.

"Sheva!" he called.

"Go! Go after her! I'll be fine! I can call for help!"

"But-"

"Go NOW!"

Chris swallowed hard, turning and running after Jill. He looked back as he ran, seeing Sheva lean back on the pillar to finally relax. He turned back to see that the jet was already taking off. Jill easily leaped to grab onto the cargo door. He had very limited time before the door moved up and completely closed. Jill extended her hand as Chris caught up.

"Chris, hurry!"

He leaped, taking her hand and pulling himself up with her. Jill and Chris fell to the floor once safely inside. The cargo door came up, casting them into darkness as it completely locked.

"Sheva…please be careful," Chris breathed. He could feel the wheels of the jet leave land, and they were rising to the night sky.

***

They found Wesker in the belly of the stealth bomber. He was on his knees and near a wall, trying to catch his breath. Jill and Chris aimed their weapons. Wesker looked over, glaring at them, but not moving fast at all. Chris could tell a major difference now. Wesker was much weaker. Now they would see how much Wesker truly relied on his animalistic powers.

"It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris," Wesker seethed, looking like he was in pain.

"Save it, Wesker. There's no one left to help you now," Chris barked.

They saw Wesker clench his jaw. "I don't need anyone else."

He slammed his fist into the nearby wall, warping the metal like it was paper. He proceeded to get to his feet, where he was slow at rising; needing even the wall to help him do so.

"I have Uroboros!" Wesker growled. His reptilian eyes still glowing slightly from the overdose of serum. "In less than five minutes we reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment." He took a moment to catch another painful breath. "Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere, insuring complete global saturation."

Chris noticed his gun was shaking from his anger over Wesker's words. Jill was much calmer beside him, though her eyes were sharp with hate as well. Wesker took another deep breath. Chris knew this to be the time to take down Wesker once and for all. He was a cornered animal in his own game.

Wesker suddenly used a burst of speed to close the distance between them in a blink of an eye. They were caught off guard, thinking Wesker was too weak to use his powers. He tried to slam his fist into them, but Chris and Jill were able to jump back and dodge the attack by milliseconds.

Jill aimed her gun as she saw Wesker go for Chris. The tyrant grabbed Chris's gun, jerking it up to prevent Chris from an accurate shot. Wesker slammed his fist into Chris's ribs, and then slammed his fist up, striking Chris's jaw. Jill couldn't shoot her weapon for fear that she might accidentally hit Chris in their scuffle. Wesker brought Chris to his knees and then kicked him so hard that Chris flew several feet through the air until he crashed to the metal floor.

Just as Jill was going to fire, she saw Wesker pull his gun on her. He fired multiple shots, making her have to take cover behind a slim pillar. He continued to shoot in that direction while his eyes remained on Chris, who got to his knees to aim his own gun at Wesker.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable," Wesker stated darkly.

Chris started firing all of his bullets. Wesker dodged each one as a blur, getting closer and closer at each shot. Wesker continued to shoot his own gun towards Jill, keeping her in hiding. Wesker dodged one more time, and then he suddenly reappeared in front of Chris, his gun barrel centimeters from Chris's forehead. Chris kept his own gun aimed, but didn't fire. He glared up at his nemesis, thoughts swirling in his mind for next actions. Jill peeked out from behind the pillar.

"The entire world will be infected. A new Genesis is at hand," Wesker growled, glaring down at Chris with red eyes. "And I will be the Creator!"

Before Chris could make a nasty retort to Wesker's words, Jill came rushing out from behind the pillar with a knife ready. Wesker sensed her at the right moment, and leaped out of harm's way and away from them, missing her blow. He spun his body around, doing a backwards somersault. He leaped to the ceiling, hanging on like an insect as he aimed his gun again to shoot at Chris and Jill. Chris was quick getting to his feet. He fired a single shot that hit home on Wesker's chest. Wesker fell from the ceiling, striking Chris as he did so, and kicking the BSAA agent back onto the floor.

Just as Wesker landed on his own two feet, Jill was on him again with the knife. She went for his throat, but Wesker put up his forearm to block. Jill stabbed the blade into Wesker's wrist instead, spurting blood from the wound. Wesker gave her a wicked smirk, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't think so, Jill darling," he seethed.

He grabbed Jill by the throat, choking her hard there on the spot. Jill's instincts kicked in and she vaulted her lower body up, wrapping her legs around Wesker's neck and taking him down with her. Chris recovered just in time to see this, and rushed to grab Wesker while he was down. He took the syringe and stabbed Wesker in the neck once more.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Chris spat.

Wesker yelled out in pain again, running forward only to stumble onto the ground again. He stayed there for the moment as more serum rushed his veins. Wesker grabbed the injection spot, breathing heavily.

"You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers," Chris growled venomously.

_Estimated time for deployment…three minutes_, came the soft female voice on the intercom, warning them that Uroboros's release was upon them

"You know what we have to do," Jill murmured after hearing the words. The two of them looked over, seeing the override lever almost twenty feet away.

Chris nodded, hearing that the voice on the intercom was now repeating itself. He gave Jill a long stare. "Alright, I will go for the override lever. Cover me."

Wesker was struggling to get to his feet. He saw Chris running for the lever. Wesker forced himself up, rushing for them with another burst of speed. Jill aimed and fired. She didn't know if she hit him or not, but Wesker leaped for the ceiling. Jill followed him with her gun, trying to shoot him more as he dodged to get to Chris.

Just as Chris pulled the override lever down, Wesker slammed into the wall, missing Chris by inches as he dodged. The lights went out, and the intercom stopped speaking. They were cast in darkness. As Chris moved away, he could see the red orbs of Wesker's eyes in front of him. The cargo hatch started to come open once again, sucking out air and creating a strong wind within the hold.

"You'll pay for that!" Wesker hissed.

Sirens started going off, joined by flashing emergency lights. Wesker tried to walk for Chris, but was suddenly starting to get sucked away from the force. Chris grabbed onto one of the pillars as the wind became stronger. He found Jill not too far away.

"Hold on!" he called to her.

Jill grabbed onto a pillar just as the force became even stronger, trying to suck them out through the cargo hatch. Wesker didn't have time to grab a hold of anything, the force swept him away. He crashed along the floor, and then flew up and struck the pillar that Jill was holding onto. Just as Chris thought Wesker was going to be sucked away, the tyrant was able to grab onto Jill's leg.

The stealth bomber shuddered. Chris could feel the momentum change. They were going down, and they were going down fast. Jill tried to kick Wesker off while she held on for dear life. Wesker wasn't letting go, glaring up at them with hatred.

Chris watched, trying to think of something to do. He saw Jill look up at him, saw some kind of emotion flash in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking, and he panicked. He didn't want to lose her again. Chris wasn't there to protect her the last time, he failed doing so. This time he wasn't going to allow it to happen. He would sacrifice himself over her. He felt pain constrict his heart as he watched her.

"No!" Chris cried just as Jill let go. The force sucked him in, but Chris was able to grab onto the next pillar and grab onto Jill's arm. The bomber shuddered again, and Chris struggled to keep a hold of his partner's arm.

"I'm taking the two of you with me!" Wesker yelled.

Jill drew her last gun, the others having been sucked away. She aimed the small pistol down at Wesker's face, glaring in hatred and disgust. She could feel that it was here that it was going to end.

"Like hell you will!" she shouted, and fired the weapon. The bullet struck home in Wesker's forehead. The sudden wound made him let go of her. They watched as Wesker was sucked away, and disappeared outside the hatch door into the darkness.

***

Chris awoke in a stupor. He could hardly breathe from the thickness of heat that was present in the cargo hold. He could smell fire and melting metal, and wondered what happened. He knew they had crash landed, that being the force that knocked him out. He realized he was holding onto Jill, who was still out cold. Worry flared through him, and he was suddenly awake. Ignoring the pain that was starting to wrack his body, Chris focused on his partner. He shook her gently, whispering her name.

"Jill? Jill, please wake up."

She started to cough, but then was coming to. Chris felt relieved to see her breathe. She opened her eyes, sitting up with him. Chris took the time to look around. He could barely see outside, but he saw the orange glow of lava, and the dark presence of molten rock. Chris wondered how long they were out. Knowing that they were in some kind of pit of lava, they knew they had to move out of here.

Chris helped Jill to her feet. They were both tore up and sore. Chris took the time to dust Jill off a little. Before he could say anything about them getting out, she was suddenly wrapping her arms around him. He was caught by surprise, but then he smiled lovingly and hugged her back.

"We made it. We're okay. Now all we need to do is get the hell out of here and wait for someone to find us," Chris said soothingly. "I'm sure Sheva has already called for help. C'mon."

"Yeah," Jill whispered.

They walked together at a slow pace out of the cargo hold, both of their bodies sore and weak. Jill kept a hold of Chris's arm, keeping quiet as Chris helped her down from the hatch. She thanked him afterwards. They came out onto a cliff that overlooked a lake of lava. Chris looked around, realizing they had landed in the pit of a volcano. He felt Jill's hold on his arm tighten, and he hoped that help would find them soon. The heat of the air made it hard to breathe and see.

"I should have killed you two years ago."

The voice made them spin around, though their bodies ached from the sudden action. They looked up; saw Wesker on top of the ruined bomber. He no longer had his shirt or trench coat on, only his pants and boots. His body was littered with scrapes and burns, but Chris saw that they were already healing quickly.

_Dammit! He just won't die!_

"Your mistake! It's over, Wesker!" Chris barked. He saw a handgun lying on the ground. Chris hoped it was still good. He picked it up and aimed it at Wesker. Jill looked about, seeing no other weapons. All of their bullets and supplies had been lost to the crash. She did see a knife though, and it seemed to be her only option.

She let go of Chris to slowly bend down and pick it up. She glared up at her former captain, wishing that he would die already. He was like a cat with nine lives, playing with them like mice in his deadly claws.

"Over?" Wesker scoffed. He chuckled evilly. "I'm…just getting started!"

They saw Wesker strike his fist down into the Uroboros containers. His fist broke through the metal like it was nothing. Chris and Jill watched in horror as Uroboros burst from its container, wrapping its tentacle body around Wesker's arm and shoulder, covering him with its black oil. Part of the parasite went on to wrap around Wesker's other arm and upper torso. The main part kept to Wesker's right arm, and it even tried to absorb part of the ship's metal, creating lethal blades amongst its mass.

Wesker smirked down at them as he let Uroboros take over his body. Chris and Jill took a step back, still appalled by the scene. Two large metal blades became wedged to his shoulder, towering over his head to make him look like a demon. Wesker laughed down at them, his face getting covered with splotches of oil.

"Time to die, you two," he growled.

Wesker leaped down onto land in front of them. He started to walk slowly for them. Chris and Jill could no longer back up. The edge of the cliff was only feet away, and they couldn't risk it giving way for them to fall to a grim demise.

Wesker whipped out the tentacle arm. They gave it a wide berth, but watched as it struck the rock and made part of the cliff gave away. Chris saw the small stone bridge that led over the crater of lava. He pointed at it, his eyes darting from a laughing Wesker to a worried Jill.

"Across the bridge! Go, now!"

Jill didn't hesitate. She held onto the knife, even though it would prove to be useless on this form of Wesker. Chris fired a couple of shots at Wesker, but the bullets did nothing to stun his enemy. Once Jill was safely across, Chris went next. Just as he was halfway across, Wesker struck his massive arm down near the center of the bridge. The pathway crumbled out from under his feet. Chris fell a whole story to an island of rock below, missing the river of lava by inches. His body screamed in pain, but he kept going. He saw Jill watching on in horror on the other side of the cliff above him.

Wesker leaped the gaping distance to the other side to go after Jill. Chris saw this, and he panicked. He waved his arm, trying to get her to go on.

"I'm fine! Move!"

His words snapped her out of it. She saw Wesker coming for her. She bolted for the other way. Chris followed the pathway, noticing it would lead down to another island of rock just feet across from his island. She could join him with no problem is she just continued. Wesker was coming up on her fast. Chris ran to the center of his island, aiming his gun and shooting Wesker. Jill kept moving. She leaped over a cliff, slipping and almost falling to her death. Chris watched as his partner was able to pull herself up and continue. It was then that his gun clicked empty.

_Shit!_

He checked himself, praying to God that there was another clip on him. It seemed the Lord was watching over them, because he found one last clip attached to his belt. He quickly reloaded the weapon, knowing these bullets were his absolute last.

Jill was able to join him not long afterwards. The rest of the way was easy, and the jump from island to island even easier. Wesker recovered on the top of the cliff. Chris watched as he leaped across the river up above them to land down in the center of the island.

"This ends here," Wesker snarled.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Chris retorted, aiming his gun.

Jill got the knife ready, even though it would do her no good. Her eyes were sharp as she watched the monster form of her captor walk slowly for them.

"Your true form comes out. It fits you perfectly…a monster," Jill hissed.

"Maybe so," Wesker chuckled. "But the power is well worth it."

He whipped out his tentacle arm. Chris and Jill dodged to opposite sides, careful not to slip off the side of the cliff and fall the short distance into the fiery, melting death. Wesker stabbed the same arm into the ground. Thousands of tentacles burst from the ground, whipping around and creating a strange, warping whirlwind. Chris and Jill avoided the lethal swarm. When Wesker pulled his arm out, they saw a large, circular orange sphere spill out from his chest from under the tentacles. Chris immediately recognized the glowing sphere like the pod heads on the flower of the Uroboros creature they fought on the ship. That had to be parasite's weakness, and if that was true, it was Wesker's weakness as well.

"Do you see that?!"

"Yeah! Just like the flower heads!" Jill called.

"That has to be his weak spot!"

Wesker slashed his arms about. Chris and Jill went in for it. Chris shot several bullets into the glowing orange sphere. Wesker yelled out in pain. Jill went in even closer, and so Chris was forced to shoot Wesker's face to distract him. Jill stabbed the knife directly into the sphere. Wesker was quick to react. He grabbed Jill hard by the throat. Chris went in to help her, but was slapped away by Wesker's tentacles.

"Jill!"

Chris aimed carefully, shooting his final four shots into the sphere. The pain made Wesker drop Jill. Jill moved away before Wesker could slash at her again. Chris tossed the useless gun. He would have to use his bare hands now. The sphere disappeared below Wesker's tentacles on his chest. Wesker slashed at them with his arm. They barely dodged the tentacles and metal blades that broke the rock easily around their feet.

"The next time that sphere comes to the surface, I will run in and hold him. Jill, you need to try and stab him as many times as you can with that knife. It is the only way, I have no bullets!"

Jill nodded. "Alright!"

Wesker slammed his fist into the ground again. The tentacles burst out of the ground again, becoming frenzied and whipping around to create the lethal whirlwind. Chris slowly moved in to get ready just in case the sphere came back up. He was struck by a tentacle that burst from the ground, hitting him directly into the whirlwind. He barely heard Jill yell out. Chris was thrown around like a rag doll, getting cuts and slaps every second until he was thrown to the ground and Wesker stopped.

The tyrant pulled his arm out from the ground. They saw the orange sphere resurface. Chris jumped to his feet, ignoring the extreme pain in his body. He ran for Wesker, jumping on his back to restrain him. Jill came in just as Wesker got distracted. She stabbed and stabbed at the sphere, Wesker yelling out in pain. He flipped Chris over, making him slam into Jill. They fell to the ground together. Wesker was stunned, losing control of the tentacles.

Chris noticed how close Wesker was to the edge. They needed to push him into the lava. He leaped to his feet, rushing Wesker like a football player. Chris slammed his whole body weight into the tackle, shoving Wesker backwards. He started to fight Wesker's weight. Jill realized what Chris was trying to do. She joined him in the shoving contest. Within a minute of what felt like forever, they were able to make Wesker slip and fall into the lava.

Lava splashed up, and Wesker cried out in pain as his legs went under. Jill and Chris immediately backed away. They heard helicopter blades. Looking up, they saw a BSAA helicopter lowering into the volcano pit. Wesker was trying to crawl out of the lava, but he kept slipping.

"Sheva!" Chris called, relief filling his voice.

They saw Sheva in the passenger hold of the helicopter. Her left arm was in a makeshift sling, while her ribs were wrapped with some old cloth. Smiling down at them, she tossed down a rope ladder.

"Hurry! Climb up!"

They jogged over to the ladder. Chris made Jill go first, watching as she climbed the rope ladder to the top. Chris looked over at Wesker, saw that he was starting to climb out. Just as Chris started to worry though, the cliff broke under Wesker's weight and forced him back down into the lake of lava.

"Chris! Hurry!" Jill called down to him.

Chris jumped onto the ladder. He waved for them to go up. Sheva yelled at the pilot to rise. As the helicopter started to lift higher into the air, Chris started climbing to the top. Jill helped him climb into the passenger hold. A much needed breath came out of Chris's lungs.

Before the three of them could relax, a strong force struck the helicopter, making it shudder and jerk. They look out to see that Wesker was using the extension of his Uroboros arm to snag the legs of the helicopter. Wesker was yelling out at them, but Chris was thinking too fast to hear what he was saying. If they didn't act fast, Wesker was going to take the chopper down, right into the lake of lava.

"CHRIS!" Wesker yelled down below.

"Chris, Jill, use those! Hurry!" Sheva ordered.

Chris saw the rocket launchers hanging up on a rack. He was quick to get to his feet and grab them. Jill took one, and he took the other. They aimed down at their former captain. In a flare of anger as they remembered the darkness and death he had brought upon them, they readied the weapons and fired.

The missiles flew straight for his form. Wesker jerked, still yelling out at them. The missiles missed their mark, but exploded directly behind him. The wave of lava splashed over Wesker and the remaining land. The explosion did major damage, enough to make Wesker let go of the helicopter.

"Go, Josh! Now!" Sheva yelled.

The helicopter immediately started to rise again. They heard Wesker's agonizing cries echoing across the air. Chris, Jill, and Sheva looked down into the pit of hell as they rose higher and higher.

"Burn in hell, Wesker!" Chris called down to his nemesis, hoping that Wesker heard those final words before he succumbed to his demise.

***

Chris sat there looking out of the window to view the ocean that seemed to go on forever. Dawn was finally starting to come upon them. The sun was peeking up from the skyline, looking as if it was rising from the ocean waters itself. He listened as Sheva and Josh talked softly as Josh piloted the helicopter. The humming of the chopper's blades and engine seemed to sooth his shattered nerves. He forgot where Josh was flying for. He said something about Johannesburg, but the African BSAA capital was in Nairobi.

Chris slowly lowered his eyes. Jill had her head against his arm, sleeping silently. It brought him back ten years ago from when they very first survived the Spencer estate. She fell asleep against his shoulder back then as well. The small thought brought a smile to his lips. It was good to see her relax like this. A couple of hours ago, she was lost in dark thought, her eyes dim and her form detached. Chris blamed Wesker for Jill's tortured soul. Chris had no idea what Wesker made her do for the past three years against her will, but knowing him, he didn't want to. It would take a long time for Jill to recover emotionally, and even then, it would always stick with her forever. She lost three years of her life serving as Wesker's puppet.

Chris was just relieved to see that his Jill was still there. As detached as she became when she would think back, when she wasn't thinking, she was fine. Just like now, how she slept against Chris. Chris smiled down at her, stroking her face for a moment and moving a strand of hair from her face.

He used to ask himself if it was all worth fighting for. He had no idea why he kept going, especially when a part of him had died when he lost Jill three years ago. Now he understood why he kept going, why he kept fighting. He wasn't alone acting as Protector. He fought for a future without fear…a future that would not be in shadow, but be in the light instead. He fought to purge the world of the horrors and uncertainty he had come to live with.

Jill stirred beside him, but didn't quite awaken. She wrapped her arms around his arm. Her hand found his hand, and they laced their fingers together. Smiling softly, Chris bent over and kissed her on the forehead. They had survived yet again. And they would continue on surviving, just as they had done together since the beginning. Chris knew that Wesker was far from the ending, but at least he could feel a big weight being lifted from his shoulders. There was one less devil in the world now, and Chris could finally take a relieved breath after ten years.

_The innocence of the world may still be broken, but we can fix things…I know we can…_

At this thought, Chris closed his eyes and smiled, tightening his fingers around Jill's.

-Fin.

* * *

**Ah, yes!!! COMPLETE! Ta-dah!! Sorry, I just had to get that out, lol! It feels good to end this story like this! You can't go wrong with a little ChrisxJill, right? I am proud of this one, if I do say so myself! So how did I do? Did all of you enjoy it? I think this would have been a much better ending than the original for Resident Evil 5! I like Sheva a lot, but Jill should have been the one to help end Wesker. She has been with Chris since the beginning, and has gone through so much more with Wesker than Sheva has. That is why I was compelled to write this! Thank you so much for reading! It really makes my day!! XD**


End file.
